Summertime Madness
by Wishing On A Dream
Summary: Set 18 years after the end of Series Six, the story focuses on Grace, the daughter of Mini & Alo who is nearing the end of her two years at sixth form, she has been through tumultuous times as her parents did at her age and is in for a dramatic summer.
1. Chapter 1

Mum & Dad,

I'm sorry. I really am so sorry.

I can't do this anymore, I can't- this whole living thing, this whole thing of being alive.

You gave me life but I disappoint you in everything; how can you even be proud of me? You can't be and I don't think that you are, I don't think that you have ever been proud of me.

Don't come after me, don't. I'm not coming back ever. I can't do that. I have to start over, make something out of myself; I want to be a whole new person. I can't do that here. I can't be stuck here in Bristol for much longer, it's painful. It hurts to be here. If you talk to my friends, if you talk to them you'll find out why I'm sure.

Maybe we'll meet again, maybe we won't. I know this must sound so awful right now, but you have to let me go. You'd have to do it anyway someday, why not now? Especially after all of the pain and trouble that I've caused you during the past few weeks; I'm just trouble, constant and never ending trouble.

Love always,

Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace heard the shouts from downstairs yet ignored them completely, she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her red hair was haphazardly held up in a messy bun, her eye make-up from the previous day smudged around her eyes & she was still wearing the same baggy band shirt that she had been wearing yesterday, without the skin-tight leggings though and she'd managed to slip her bra off. She'd become inherently lazy over the past few months, barely leaving her room except for parties and other social meet ups. She went through the last few weeks up to exams with doing minimal revision, sitting half in half out of her window and smoking all day when she should have been working; but she couldn't bring herself to even care anymore. She didn't want to go to university, she didn't want to have a high paid, well respected job. What was the point? She wasn't that clever at all and so it didn't come naturally to her, and she just didn't want to do the work.

"Grace, get the hell down here right now!" her Mum shouted up the stairs to her. Mini hovered at the bottom of the stairs for a little longer before storming up them and barging into Grace's incredibly messy room. "Jesus, girl! Get this place tidied up, it's like a pigsty!" she complained as she picked up various items of clothing that needed washing. "Out of bed, Gracie! Now! You have work to do today!" which only incited multiple groans from the girl that had disappeared further under her duvet after the appearance from her Mother. "Mum. Just fuck off…" she moaned, Mini angrily moved over and yanked the duvet cover off of her daughter. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, young lady!" she warned. "Now, get up. Get some decent clothes on, and come downstairs to eat breakfast with us all" Grace still wasn't listening; she sat up slowly and stared angrily at her Mum for having disturbed her little sanctum of peace. Mini stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Grace rolling her eyes and groaning at having to get out of bed.

She pulled on some grey joggers, re-did her messy bun and slowly padded out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. It was a small house that they lived in, the one that had belonged to her Grandma before she'd moved off to Spain with her feller. Grace closed her eyes as she moved into the kitchen, wanting to cover her ears too to block out the sounds of her incredibly irritating younger siblings. "Mum, please just tell them to… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she ended up shouting at the ten year old Megan and eight year old Skye. "Now, that's better" she said when they fell quiet before she sat down at the table. "Grace Creevey, don't you dare talk to your siblings like that, do you hear me?" Mini tried to discipline her daughter but it rarely worked, all she got from that was a blank glare back from her daughter. It was getting tougher, looking after her eighteen year old was so hard, it made her realise what a pain in the arse she had been at that age. Hell, she'd just had Grace at eighteen. That was what scared her, she didn't want her daughter going in the same direction but she was scared that her fears for her eldest daughter would come true.

"I'm going to stay with Dad tonight" Grace muttered and Mini shot daggers through her eyes at her daughter. "No, no, like hell you're not!" she said quickly and in answer to that Grace angrily slammed the Shreddies box back down on the table. "Why not? Why? I just want to spend more time with Dad; it's really not why you think it is…" "Oh and if I called your Dad tonight and asked him if you were actually still there, would he say yes? Because I highly doubt it…" Mini said as she become more frustrated, whenever their daughter went to stay with Alo during the week, it usually meant that there was some party she was afraid to ask Mini if she could go to or not, and because Alo was ever so slightly a pushover, she usually got to go and then scared them half to death until she turned back up at midday the next day.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, Mum" Grace said bitterly before she abandoned her bowl of cereal and stood up, the chair scraping back against the tiles on the floor as Grace quickly ran out of the room and headed back upstairs. Mini didn't even respond, she sat down at the table with Megan and Skye before shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry, girls" she said softly in reassurance, knowing they too were worried about their big sister, she tried to fight back tears that were coming as she knew the girls needed her to be strong. But it was hard, because all the while she felt like she was losing her eldest daughter, and that hurt more than anything. When Grace had been born, they had developed this amazing mother/daughter bond that Mini had never expected to have with her baby, all the way through her childhood, Mini had doted on her daughter as had Alo. But as soon as Grace had hit the teenage years, she became this huge fireball of trouble that just caused destruction wherever she went. She'd calmed down since, but she was just so arrogant, disobedient and rude now that both Mini and Alo had no idea how to control her anymore.

Grace collapsed back onto her bed and grabbed her phone from her bedside table, knocking over an empty bottle of Lucozade in the process. She flicked through her contacts before hovering over one name in particular before pressing the 'call' button. She turned over onto her back as she waited for an answer, pressing the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she questioned when she heard a distinct click of the phone being picked up on the other end. "What the fuck? What the hell time is this you're calling me at, Grace?" a tired and irritated male voice answered. Grace smirked and sighed. "Oh, Jack. It's a perfectly decent time for me to be calling, 10am to be precise" she laughed as he shot many curse words down the phone at her. "I want to see you" he groaned, she heard him coughing and moving about as he spoke. "Oh you do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Yes, you and that sweet behind of yours need to get over here right now" he ordered of her, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anything for you" she said sarcastically before laughing again and hanging up on him, she moved to get up off of the bed before she headed over to her wardrobe to pick out something sexy to wear; she did have a guy to shag and all.

_Hey guys, remember to leave your reviews, it really helps me to develop the story! Thank you for reading._


End file.
